Icewind Dale Wiki:Photos
This page should help contributors in the process of making photos, uploading them and then categorise the image. The latest update of this page was at June 10, 2018. If you are searching for a specific file, the following links will help: *Category:Screenshots * Making screenshots and processing them Personal computers You can make screenshots in-game by pressing the button Prt Sc (print screen) on your keyboard. The screenshot can be copied immediatly to Microsoft Paint or any other other progams you can process pictures with, but the screenshot is always added to a map of the games files itself. Go to the directory where the files of the game(s) are installed. The map ScrnShot contains all the screenshot you have made in-game. This is in the case of Icewind Dale and Icewind Dale II. Uploading Images To upload a picture, simply click Contribute and then Add a Photo button on the right hand side. Once at the , use the "browse" button and select your file. This wiki is using png.files for normal images and gif.files for animated pictures. Duplicate images Please make sure that you aren't uploading a duplicate image! There is no point having two identical pictures uploaded. An easy way to check if the image you want to upload already exists on Wookieepedia is to go to the article about whatever you're uploading. For example, if you were to upload a picture of Easthaven, you could go to the Easthaven article to check if the picture hasn't been uploaded already. Checking screenshots may also help. Naming images Type in what you want to call the picture, but try to use these guidelines as much as possible, so images can be easily categorised for now and in the future. For example, you take an image from outside the Sorcerous Sundries building while playing Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition, the name of the image should be: "Sorcerous Sundries building exterior BGEE". Quality of your images To ensure the quality of our image, make sure uploaded images are: *png.files or gif. files for animated images. *Try to "crop" images before uploading, making a picture from a basilisk with one of your companions in the background isn't considered as good quality image. *Make sure that the size is common for images of it's type, making an image of an item icon the size of A4-paper is not good quality, as is the opposite, making a screenshot of your party as small as an item icon (52 by 52 pixels) for example. Standard sizes For the drawn image of the item (item artwork), the standard size is 175 pixels wide and 225 pixels tall. For items the inventory image (item icons), it's between 45 x 45 - 55 x 55 pixels. An image which is to be added to an infobox on this wiki can be 250 wide and 300 pixels tall. Images of objects, npc's and building can be any size. Images from areas can be any size, because the size can be adjusted in the infobox. Sourcing your images The Icewind Dale Wiki strives to be the most accurate Icewind Dale source of information in existence, and to achieve this we have to say where we get our information from. This applies to photos as well. When uploading an image, please be sure to tell us where you found it in the "Summary" section of the upload page. Remember to be critical of your sources. We generally only want pictures from the official Icewind Dale games or Forgotten Realms sources, not from places such as Google. Do not upload fan art or fanon unless it is only for use on a userpage. Categorise your images After uploading your images, add a category to the image. This should make it easy to find certain images quickly. *For the portraits of important NPC's and companions, add Category:Character portraits. *For the drawn image of items (item artwork), add the Category:Item artwork. *For the image of the items displayed in inventory (item icons), add the Category:Item icons. *Screenshots of NPC's, including monsters, should receive Category:Images NPC's. *Areas should have the category Category:Area Maps